


let's talk about love (i'm talking about you)

by eatthatup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthatup/pseuds/eatthatup
Summary: Donghyuck is extremely oblivious and swimming deep in denial. It becomes rather a problem.





	let's talk about love (i'm talking about you)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back after a year and as a kpoppie. a complete different person so this is pure fluff. literally not even a drop of angst (except how stupid they both are... this is so sad can we hit markhyuck)
> 
> so: ten and johnny are 19 yo, 00 line are their real ages, mark was born in a different year than the rest of them but just by a few months so they are still in the same school year, and imagine there’s a university next to the school so they share a courtyard?? whatever you call that.
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> editing this just to add my [twt acc](https://twitter.com/ten__ch) if anyone wants to follow me

It’s been quite some time since Mark Lee’s had a crush. And it’s not like Donghyuck is actively and deeply involved in Mark’s love life (well, there isn’t much to be involved in to begin with), but he _is_ his best friend, so he’s up to date with that matter. Or so he thought. 

The last time Mark ever mentioned anything remotely romantic about someone was when Donghyuck told him about his crush on Renjun. Which was, approximately, three years ago. 

“He’s cute.” Eyes glued to the paper in front of him, Mark had said. “I get why you like him.” 

And then, that was it. That’s the most recent and remarkable thing Donghyuck recalls Mark ever saying, but looking back on it, he never considered it weird nor worrying. Because he was sure (like, _really_ sure, we promised each other with a spit handshake kind of sure) that if Mark ever liked someone, had the smallest interest, he would tell him. The same way Donghyuck told Mark about the plenty of fleeting crushes he had in the past, like Renjun, and that stupid and regretful short period of time he thought he liked Jaemin. 

It seems like he thought wrong all these years, because Mark Lee has a _fucking crush_. And he never told Donghyuck about it, he had to find out in the most inconvenient way. 

They have kind of a routine where Donghyuck waits behind the school building for Mark at their fixed spot and then they walk home together, since they live nearby each other. It’s foolproof. 

Today, Mark is late. Ten whole minutes late, which make Donghyuck more than impatient, Renjun would say worried, Jaemin would say annoyed—whatever it is, it prompts Donghyuck to go out and look for him. There isn't an array of places where Mark Lee can be found so it’s either the Gym, or the bench under the tall trees in the schoolyard. 

Donghyuck goes straight to the Gym. 

The changing room is small and full of tall and blue lockers belonging to whoever makes it into the school’s basketball team, which includes Mark, of course. He’s athletic, hard-working and tireless, who wouldn’t choose him? Well right now, Donghyuck wouldn’t. Because there are two entrances to the changing room and before he can even walk in and scold Mark, he hears a different muffled voice. Another person. 

One step closer, and Mark’s voice is crystal clear. 

“I-I like you.” He states, stuttering only in the beginning, letting out the longest sigh Donghyuck has ever heard once the last syllables leave his mouth. 

Donghyuck feels every inch of his body freeze bit by bit, he can’t flee like he would in any similar awkward situation and he can’t barge in and demand an explanation. He just stays there, body half hidden behind the door. And before Donghyuck can even try to comprehend Mark’s heavy-hearted confession, the other person is speaking up. 

“Just go.” The boy, Donghyuck notes by his voice, says with apparent disappointment, a sad and short sigh in comparison to Mark’s reaching Donghyuck. 

Mark starts complaining before the guy can even finish. “But—”

There’s a sweet laugh and a goodbye, and Donghyuck thanks God the boy just left by the other door because he hasn’t processed anything just yet, and he doesn’t think he’s ready to face Mark’s secret crush. He leans against the wall and takes a deep breath, counts to ten and tries really hard to not be annoyed at Mark. 

There are footsteps behind him, so he walks into the room before Mark can get out. 

“Oh, there you are.” Donghyuck exclaims, and has to stifle a laugh when he gets to see the shock on Mark’s face. Such a cute face for a dirty liar. “I was looking for you.”

“Ah, yeah.” He scratches the back of his neck, _liar_. “Jeno needed something.”

And then, it all dawns on him. The familiar voice and the secret meeting, the awkward and probably failed confession; Mark Lee has a fucking crush on Lee Jeno. 

-

Donghyuck is not angry, he doesn’t get mad. He’s annoyed. Mark knows his biggest pet peeve is specifically his best friend lying to him about a crush (it’s actually when people scuff their feet as they walk, but Mark’s betrayal is still bothersome) so Donghyuck can't grasp why Mark hasn't told him yet. That pact they made about telling each other everything roaming mockingly around his mind. 

Mark is sitting on Donghyuck’s bed, pretending to efficiently write an essay when in reality he's been erasing and rewriting the same sentence for the past five minutes non-stop. It's silent and tense, and it's all Donghyuck’s fault because well—he can't exactly conceal his irritation. And yeah, they still hang out because they are self-proclaimed soulmates and Mark is a constant in Donghyuck’s life, doesn't matter if Donghyuck would rather be rummaging through every drawer of his room and finding every photo containing Mark just so he can draw something on his face or cut it in half. It depends on how violent he's feeling.

“Do you like someone?” Donghyuck questions after three more minutes of complete silence. He chooses to ask first just in case Mark needed it as his cue to start spilling everything. Instead, Mark’s eyes just widen and he shrugs, seemingly taut. 

“Er, no. Why—why did you ask?” 

Donghyuck frowns and proceeds to scoff, ignoring Mark’s puzzled expression. “I know you like someone!”

“What?” Dropping the notebook on the bed, Mark shout-whispers, raises his voice from the sudden claim but it comes out rather raspy and broken. 

“You like Jeno.” Donghyuck accuses now, allowing the smallest smile on his lips to reassure Mark that it's okay that he likes a boy but also kind of harsh because it's _not okay at all_.

Mark buries his face in his hands and lets out a pained sigh but doesn't admit it, doesn't utter a thing. It only irritates Donghyuck further.

“Why didn't you tell me?!” Standing up from his comfortable position on the floor, Donghyuck bursts out. 

“I—” Donghyuck thinks he hears Mark growl frustratedly and waits for him to continue. “I was going to do it, I swear, I just—forgot.”

To Donghyuck, that’s enough. It still feels like a half-assed confession and Donghyuck feels disappointed that Mark would just forget to tell him, so perhaps that’s the reason deep inside—Donghyuck is still annoyed at Mark. 

-

Jaemin is waiting for him at the entrance, a warm smile shining on his face as usual. Donghyuck feels slightly better—it helps a bit, but the overwhelming pressure is still weighing down on him like the presence of Mark that's not there. 

“He’s late, right?” Jaemin asks as soon as Donghyuck is standing in front of him. He’s referring to Mark, of course. Donghyuck’s other half. 

“Yeah, I think so. He hasn’t texted me yet.” Yet because he knows Mark will. 

They head inside and decide to wait for a bit at one secluded corridor after Jaemin explains that he needs to talk to Jeno first. Even if it's entirely in the opposite direction of their next shared class, Donghyuck doesn't protest, chats up about anything with Jaemin until the backdoor of the Gym is being pulled open and the infamous Lee Jeno walks out. And because it seems like the universe is set on nagging him about it further, Mark is trailing behind him. 

They lock eyes and Donghyuck makes sure to glare at him. Mark adverts his gaze instantly. It's like a walking reminder of the broken bond and trust they once had, the way Mark stops Jeno by grabbing his elbow just to whisper something in his ear while Jeno laughs, his stupid eyes curving into crescents, daring to look cute. Donghyuck can't exactly pinpoint when he started to get bothered by Jeno’s presence too, but it's happening, and Jeno is not helping with cooling down Donghyuck’s evident anger either, considering how he's stealing glances at him while Mark finishes talking. 

It all happens in the span of three seconds. Donghyuck knows he likes to dramatize certain situations sometimes, but in all honesty, he's hurt. Donghyuck's pettiness can't be helped. 

Jaemin is already greeting Jeno with a half-hug by the time Donghyuck is done coming down from the overplayed episode happening in his imagination and notices Mark talking to him. The Mark he created in his head just now doesn't care about him, but the one currently giving him worried eyes appears like he does.

“Sorry, what?” 

“I asked if you're still mad at me.” Mark repeats as they get going, following Jeno and Jaemin who are walking in front of them. “I can tell, y’know.” 

“I'm not mad.” Donghyuck lies, tries to at least.

Mark looks at him and raises one eyebrow.

“Well, I'm a little bit mad maybe, also deeply hurt. I feel like our bond as soulmates is faltering.” Donghyuck manages to open up. Broken, not faltering. 

He looks away from Donghyuck then, sighing for the twentieth time this week. Eye-contact was never Mark's forte but he's been avoiding it even more lately. Maybe it has something to do with Mark hiding things (not just things, crushes, breaking rule number one of the best friends code). 

“Hyuck,” Mark says. Donghyuck kind of melts along with his whole facade. “God, can you just forgive me?”

Donghyuck ponders over it for a minute and then smiles softly, contrasting with his mischievous eyes, stating: “Only if you let me help you.” 

Mark frowns. “With what?”

“With getting together with Jeno, duh. You hid it from me so now you have to tell me every single detail.” There's a faint blush on Mark's cheeks that only urges Donghyuck on with his plan, wishing he could see this side of Mark more often. 

Ahead, Jeno and Jaemin are nowhere to be seen. 

“Okay, yeah, help me out or whatever.” He moves his hand dismissively and then warns: “But stop glaring at me and ignoring me, please.”

Donghyuck giggles and links their arms together as they reach the classroom, that feeling of inadequacy lifting off his shoulders as well as the annoyance. “Don't worry about that.”

Sometimes being a petty, dramatic and impulsive person has its perks. 

-

It's not like Donghyuck is annoying. It's just that Mark is really easy to mess with and joke around, he gets stressed quickly and shyly tries to dismiss everyone when they all gang up on him. 

So Donghyuck can’t help but tease him endlessly about his crush, bringing up Jeno and his wide shoulders and radiant smile every given opportunity. It makes Mark roll his eyes and jab him in the ribs, painfully so, but Donghyuck is having fun. The previous sentiment of betrayal long gone and being replaced with a fluttering feeling in his stomach every time he gets to see Mark smile or blush instead of sad and hiding. 

Though, deep down, it leaves a bitter taste. Donghyuck doesn't know why. 

At lunch, Ten comes over and sits at their table to start ranting about something different every day. Jeno is there, too, since Jaemin introduced him to them properly.

“He's really fun. A cutie, honestly.” He had said and Renjun quickly included him in their conversation, Jeno responding with a polite smile. Donghyuck tries to ignore the sinking feeling growing gradually inside him. 

So now, there's Renjun, Jaemin, Donghyuck, Mark, Ten and now: Jeno. It's a great addition, they all get along, even Jisung can't resist his eye smile when they introduce each other. Ten adores him (he adores all of them, really, the pure soul) and gifts him a listen to his rants for the first time. It's like an initiation ritual.

“It's so annoying—he’s annoying. I don't want to deal with his stubborn and self-centered ass for this project.” Ten mouths off and they all nod, understanding.

“But I know Johnny, he's not exactly annoying.” Renjun pipes up from behind Donghyuck. “In fact, he's kind and caring, but he's also funny so he's not like an old boring dad.” 

Mark hums and lifts his head off the table, looking at Renjun and then Ten who's in front of him.

“Maybe you just need to stop complaining so much about him and focus on the actual project.” Mark suggests rather snappy. It earns a collective gasp.

Ten gulps, scowling. “Go suck a dick.”

“He's trying.” Donghyuck can't help but add, maybe to lighten the mood, maybe to help Mark with his crush, or maybe because he hasn't really stopped thinking about it. 

Now it's Ten who’s taken aback, eyes exaggeratedly wide open while the rest of them just let out a long “ _ohhh_ ”.

“Mark Lee?!” He exclaims. Mark is from head to toe flushed the brightest shade of red Donghyuck has ever seen on him, his cheeks darker than what would be considered normal.

Even with all the attention solely on him, Mark is quick enough to compose himself. And with a face still tinted red, he shakes his head at Ten, eyes wide.

Ten responds with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes, questioning. It seems like they are communicating exclusively with their eyes because then Mark's gaze softens and he looks down at his hands resting on the table. That's enough for Ten apparently, giving him a comforting and knowing smile, and the moment is over before it even began.

“Anyways, I might switch partners,” Ten keeps on explaining passionately, gesturing with his hands and shifting back the attention towards him. They all seem satisfied enough with the strange course of events, even Jeno looks unaffected by Donghyuck's comments, considering he knows Mark has a crush on him. 

Donghyuck tries to go back to listening attentively to the rest of the story, but he's left pondering over the silent conversation between Mark and Ten. Does Ten know? Was Mark acting shy because Jeno was present? And then, the most important concern: _why the fuck does Donghyuck care so much?_

The answer comes easily to mind, too easily, almost like an excuse. But Donghyuck accepts it and knows he cares because Mark is his best friend. 

-

So he cares. A _lot_. Donghyuck texts Mark about Jeno knowing and if he feels uncomfortable hearing such comments from Donghyuck, bearing in mind Jeno kind of rejected him (Donghyuck didn't actually spy on the whole conversation that one time, so he can't really put a context to it, but Mark isn't questioning how he knows or the fact that Jeno kind of turned him down. Donghyuck just wants to help). 

**mark** (14:31)  
_I don't mind and he doesn't mind either  
But i think it's better if we just forget about it hyuck_

It's the answer he receives. He guesses Mark is scared either of commitment or rejection—again. Or maybe he's just hiding things from Donghyuck once more. Perhaps it was Donghyuck's fault, did something that made Mark shut off and become self-conscious and awkward around the romantic matter. 

Renjun comes over twenty minutes later, getting selected by fate to listen to Donghyuck rant about Mark for over an hour. Donghyuck remembers mentioning the lack of communication between them lately and how he feels like there's been something distancing them, and then drifting away from that topic gradually, catching himself talking about Mark's dimples. 

“He's the whole deal. It just—worried me that he hadn't had any involvements, I guess. Like, have you seen him?” Donghyuck goes on, watching as Renjun grins slyly at him. “He's really pretty—handsome and athletic but he doesn't pay any attention to the girls chasing after him… As his best friend, I was just worried, y’know?”

“That's—understandable.” Renjun says. It sounds off.

“Hey!” Donghyuck frowns. “I'm glad he likes someone now! It's just that he forgot to mention it to _me_ , and he's not doing anything to get together with him!”

“Maybe he doesn't actually like him.” 

“I told you I heard him confess.” Donghyuck reminds him. “Like, pathetically so. But still.”

Renjun giggles and nods, giving up on trying to change Donghyuck's mind. 

“It looks like _you_ like Mark.” After a few seconds, Renjun comments offhandedly. 

Donghyuck takes some minutes to process that sentence. The meaning shocks him instantly, eyes going wide and mouth agape, like that's the most ridiculous thing he has heard in his life. And it _is_. Mark is his best friend, his soulmate, his other half. So Donghyuck doesn't really understand where exactly Renjun senses the romantic aspect. Picturing it only makes Donghyuck frown further.

“What?!” He exclaims. “He's my best friend!”

Renjun only smirks, watching amused Donghyuck's reaction. He doesn't get what's so entertaining about it. 

“So?” Renjun retorts.

“It's not possible, what the _fuck_.” It makes him feel weird, a foreign feeling settling in his stomach. 

“Ok, ok. No need to get so heated about it, Hyuck.” And Donghyuck almost _pouts_. He's not getting heated over anything, he just hates being accused and put on the spot like that. 

“Whatever, stop bothering me.” 

Renjun continues smirking until he notices Donghyuck deflecting and drops it when he mentions their maths’ exam next week, begging to study together. Donghyuck accepts (he knows Renjun is better at maths than him but as Renjun's not confident, he needs to study together. He kinda takes advantage of that) with the promise that Renjun will _actually_ drop the idea of him and Mark together and _never_ mention it to Jaemin. 

That night, in bed, he thinks about Mark and his weird eyebrows, triangle-shaped face and his annoying habit to slap whoever is beside him when he laughs. He blames Renjun, and only Renjun, for the way his heart hammers against his chest like it's suddenly heavier. 

-

Mark is the one waiting for him this time. 

“Why haven't you been answering my messages?” He questions as soon as he sees Donghyuck. It's endearing how worried he looks. 

“Wow, sorry that as a healthy human being I need to sleep.” Donghyuck quips, making Mark roll his eyes but still wait for Donghyuck to catch up and walk by his side. 

“So, are you coming over after school?” 

Donghyuck recalls Mark asking him last night, watching the message appear on his notifications and light up the screen while he was trying—and failing—to sleep.  

“Don't you have practice?” Now properly rested, he thinks it over. Donghyuck knows Mark’s schedule like the back of his hand. It's an statement phrased as a question. 

“Yeah, I'm ditching.”

Donghyuck frowns. “Don’t you want to… hang out with Jeno or something?” 

This time, the phrasing is off. Donghyuck doesn't have it in him to correct it, so he allows Mark to shoot him a puzzled look. 

“What do you mean?” He questions. 

“Like—get closer to him or something, ask him out.”

Mark lets out his daily defeated sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. That's an addition. “Hyuck, just drop it. Why are you so persistent about me and Jeno?”

It's rather frustrating how quickly it turns Donghyuck into putty, the nickname, the cute frown on Mark's face, the fact that Mark is choosing _him_ over practice and _Jeno_. And so—he finds himself blushing, feels the heat growing like flames on his cheeks. Of course, it's all Renjun’s fault for messing with his head. 

“I just want you to be happy, hyung.” The sweet words drip like honey out of Donghyuck's mouth, slow and carefully. He's always cautious about being sentimental and selecting the right words to open up, considering it rarely happens. 

Mark looks away, unable to hold eye-contact for more than two seconds, and continues walking by his side. Donghyuck adverts his gaze too and finds something else to focus on (in this case, the weird pattern the tiles covering the school’s hallways have) when suddenly, Mark is bumping shoulders and sending a shy smile his way. It'd be considered a normal gesture—it _is_ , but Donghyuck is left thinking about Mark's weird dimples for too long for it to be normal.

God, Donghyuck just wanted to be a matchmaker.

“I'm happy right now.” Mark mutters. Donghyuck catches it and feels at ease, slowly immsersing into their own bubble. 

It bursts before it’s even fully formed. Because all of sudden Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun are there surrounding and ushering them towards the shared schoolyard, ignoring their protests and the implications of the situation they intruded. 

As they near their table, Donghyuck notices Ten sitting next to Johnny with a surprisingly calm expression on his face, and Jisung laughing at one of Johnny’s jokes, probably. It’s pretty normal, up until they all find their seats and Jeno shoots Mark a sly grin.

Mark glances back at him and it makes Donghyuck feel weird. That kind of feeling he’s dealt with before, thinking it was anger, betrayal. But now that Donghyuck links it to Renjun’s comment, his pronounced fondness for Mark lately, and the way he’s currently looking daggers at Jeno who’s doing nothing but smiling at Donghyuck and Mark—he pieces it together. 

Donghyuck has a crush on Mark Lee. 

-

In hindsight, Donghyuck should have seen it coming. 

It happens in the same way it all started. Mark Lee is late and Donghyuck is not patient at all, so again, after waiting for about eight minutes at their usual meeting place, he grows tired and goes out searching for Mark. This time, Donghyuck can sense he’s at the Gym. 

Effectively, Mark’s voice resonates from inside the changing room, and Jeno is there with him. Donghyuck doesn’t even try to pretend he didn’t mean to pry and overhear, he hides behind the wall and places his ear against it, as if it could help make out their words. 

“Why do I need to do this?” Mark complains. “Like, this whole confession thing.” 

“Because he'll keep thinking you're in love with me!” Jeno replies, throwing his hands in the air. “He needs it spelled out to realize.”

“Well, I’m not exactly subtle,” Marks purses his lips and then snaps back. Jeno nods, agreeing. “So if he hasn't realized yet then it's because he'll _never_ think of me that way, Jeno. I’m not ready to lose my best friend—let's just drop it.” 

“Donghyuck's not stupid, Mark. He's pretty smart.” Jeno tries to comfort him. It doesn't seem to work. “He's pretending to be oblivious because he's deep in denial about being in love with you.”

Mark snorts. “How do _you_ know? You've known him for two weeks!”

Jeno smirks and says: “Jaemin told me. They all figured it out.”

 _Fucker_ , Donghyuck thinks. Maybe eavesdropping isn’t the only reason he’s going to hell, add first degree murder to the list. 

“Well, they're wrong.”

“God, how do you _not_ see it?” Jeno moans in despair, shaking his head to himself like he’s disappointed. Which Donghyuck would be too, if he hadn’t been so oblivious himself. “He’s been glaring at me since he found out.” 

Mark looks down and Donghyuck thinks he can see him munching on his bottom lip, a nervous habit. 

“This is not going to end well, Mark. You can’t keep pretending to be in love with me and you can’t lie to him, he _knows_.” 

“But this is your fault! You made me practice how to confess in every possible situation, he was meant to overhear at some point!” Pouting, Mark keeps whining. Donghyuck kind of hates himself for finding it cute. 

“You asked—”

“Sto _ooop_.” Mark buries his face in his hands. 

“Just tell Donghyuck you don’t have a crush on me but on _him_. Tell him you’ve been pining over him for—”

At the mention of his name, Donghyuck perks up; but in no time Mark is all over Jeno, cutting him off with a hand clasped over his mouth. Giddiness washes over him faster than his brain could blame curiosity. 

“Dude, he has ears everywhere, stop.” Mark reminds him and Donghyuck almost giggles out loud. 

The playful mood quickly dies down, being replaced with Jeno’s soft but concerned words. 

“Promise me you’ll talk to him.”

Mark gulps. “Okay.”

Donghyuck suddenly feels uncomfortable, like he’s intruding and he shouldn’t be watching Mark’s defeated expression, a faint smile tugging at his chapped lips. So he flees, like he should’ve done earlier and the first time it happened, when Donghyuck’s curious self was stronger. Now, though, his pride weighs more. 

Mark Lee has a _fucking crush_ on Lee Donghyuck. 

-

In contrast to the first time it happened, Donghyuck is a coward. 

Instead of talking to Mark like any normal human being would (and the same way he confronted Mark about Jeno), he completely ignores it. And when Mark apologizes for being late after Donghyuck ran away and acted as if he hadn’t just listened to Mark admitting he likes _him_ , he brushes off Mark’s _fucking_ bold heart-eyes. 

How he hasn’t noticed before, Donghyuck doesn’t know. 

For the most part, it’s all okay, by now Donghyuck’s learnt how to deal with the revelation that he is, in fact, in love with his best friend—whom is apparently in love with him, too. Jaemin is the first to take notice, starting with questioning looks and then outright asking Donghyuck if there’s something going on, Renjun following soon after because of Jaemin.  Mark, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to perceive how _obvious_ he’s being, staring at Donghyuck’s lips when he talks and shooting him tender looks when he thinks Donghyuck isn’t looking, fondness overflowing. He didn’t think he was this dense, not seeing beyond their stupid bickering, overlooking the lovey-dovey details. 

Considering he too was in denial, it isn’t that big of a surprise.  

Jeno stops him on his way to math class.

“Hey,” He says, making Donghyuck jump. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry.” Donghyuck finds it in him to smile just so he can mask the utter panic he’s experiencing. Why is Jeno talking to him so out of nowhere? “Did you need something?”

“Yeah, I—” Jeno cuts himself off to take a deep breath, only aggravating Donghyuck’s anxiety. “I know you were at the locker-room yesterday.” 

So, that was unexpected. 

“And the other day too, right?”

Donghyuck doesn’t emit a sound, he holds his breath until he feels like he might pass out. His mind believes it would be a great exit and a way to just _not_ deal with it, but, sadly, his body thinks otherwise, finally releasing a deep puff of air. Jeno looks at him rather shyly. It makes Donghyuck feel a tad better. 

“Perhaps.” That’s all that comes out of Donghyuck’s mouth. 

“Hey, it's okay.” Putting a hand on his shoulder—and kind of startling him, again—Jeno reassures him. “I just want to know if you're going to talk to him, considering he doesn't seem to be able to do it himself.”

Now, Donghyuck gulps, allowing some tension to leave his body as he winds down under the warmth of Jeno's touch. The Jeno he created in his own twisted reality inside his mind is nothing like real-life, sweet and timid Jeno. 

“For how long has he liked me?”

Jeno seems taken aback by the question. “Uhm, well… A few years?”

That's a lot. In Donghyuck's fleeting crushes, it's a lot of time. 

“Oh.”

“You like him too, right?” Jeno asks, confident at first, his voice getting higher by the end of the sentence, like he's suddenly afraid of misreading the whole situation.

“Unfortunately.” 

Jeno laughs then, the one that turns his eyes into crescents and makes his teeth shine like white pearls under the moonlight. Donghyuck doesn't understand how, but Jeno brings out his inner poet. 

“Well, _unfortunately_ , if you two don't get your shit together, me and Jaemin are knocking some sense into you.” He retaliates swiftly, teasing. It makes Donghyuck smile sheepishly and fully loosen up. 

“You don't seem like the violent type.” 

“But Jaemin does.” Jeno retorts. 

“True.” At that, they both laugh.

As the bell rings, Jeno quickly apologises for scaring him and says goodbye, running off to his next class. It takes Donghyuck a minute, but he remembers math and his teacher’s hatred for unpunctuality, so subsequently, Mark always waiting for him so they sit together comes to mind.

It's not until he turns around ready to dash towards the classroom that he notices him. Mark leaning against the doorframe, waving and motioning for Donghyuck to hurry up. Except that Donghyuck has never seen such a blank expression on his face, he has never been _this_ hard to read, even as deep in denial and oblivious as Donghyuck was. 

“Sorry!” Donghyuck sing-songs, making his voice as cute and sweet as possible. “You're always late so you can't complain.”

This time Mark sighs but it's different, not the habitual frustrating sigh that Donghyuck is so used to, this one is indecipherable. “Lately, it's Jeno making us late.”

Donghyuck laughs and nods as if there isn't something bugging him about that statement, following Mark inside. 

During the whole class, Mark doesn't spare him a glance, utters useless answers and violates the best friends code’s second rule: laughing at each other's jokes. It infuriates Donghyuck no end, maybe because he misses the affection, or maybe it's just because he doesn't exactly _like_ to see Mark annoyed or not showing any kind of feeling whatsoever. 

He's not the only coward, it seems. 

-

Once again, they find themselves studying in Donghyuck's room.

This time around, Donghyuck is on the bed looking up information for their group project on his laptop, and Mark is silently toying with his notebook on the tiny couch beside Donghyuck's bed, clearly focusing on anything but revising. 

Donghyuck doesn't let the awkward and prolonged silence caused fully by Mark affect him. No, he works hard on revising for History because Mark Lee and his stupid thinking face is not going to ruin his final score, so he keeps on reading the same sentence over and over until the brightness from the screen feels like it's burning his retinas off. At the back of his mind, Donghyuck wishes that was possible. Just so he wouldn't be able to look at Mark pouting in front of him, eyes glazed over from focusing on nothing for too long, lost in his own world.

The sudden urge to pee gives him an excuse to escape the situation and meditate about it locked in his own bathroom, eventually arriving to the momentary conclusion that this is his life—and he has to deal with it. So, ignore it until it goes away. 

It seems like the short panicked bathroom break gives Mark enough time reposition himself, now looking up at Donghyuck from his bed when he walks back into the room. He looks _frightened_. It reminds Donghyuck of abandoned puppies, which is a horrible thought that almost makes him shake his head in real life so it disappears. 

He regains composure quickly though, and gives Mark a raised eyebrow before sitting back on his side of the bed. The computer reads: _gun ships were used in shore bombardment, while the aircraft carriers provided air support to th_ —

“So…” A pause. “Do you like Jeno?”

Donghyuck almost laughs out loud. He mentally does a double take, repeats the sentence and analyses every single word, but there's nothing that could make Mark's question _less_ ridiculous. How and Why, Donghyuck doesn't know.

He allows himself to snort, muffling a booming laugh. “Literally, why? Why would I? What the fuck, Mark.”

“I don't really like him, so it's okay if you do.” Mark replies, looking down sadly at his lap. Now he's just as miserable as the puppies, and just as cute. It's not fair. 

“I—Why would you even _think_ that?”

He's known Jeno properly for like, three weeks. And Mark was the one supposed to be crushing on him, _not_ Donghyuck. What in the world is going on?

“I saw you talking to him and it clicked, somehow, like how you've been glaring at him,” Mark starts explaining and even as embarrassed as it makes Donghyuck feel, it consoles him that Mark's stupidity and obliviousness is out of this world, out of the whole galaxy probably. “And you got angry because I was hanging out with him and you thought I liked him, so you were jealous—”

“ _Oh_ my God.”

“And, like, I get it. If you wanna be with him and all that, he's handsome and a nice dude—I'll talk to him if you'd like that, he kept telling me that—”

Donghyuck is tired. So when his brain works at a faster pace and he can't keep up, he lets it do all the work. Maybe that's why Donghyuck presses his lips to Mark's in a quick peck, cutting him off so he finally stops talking nonsense. It stops him, of course, but as Mark doesn't kiss back Donghyuck remembers that his life isn't a movie and there are things that need to be _explained_ —which is something that Mark seems to desperately need, given the utter confusion written on his face. 

The pressing need for an explanation and closure is stronger that any sense of embarrassment left in Donghyuck's body, so he ignores the flames on his cheeks and starts talking once and for all. 

“You're so fucking dense!” Mark stays still and gulps at Donghyuck's words. “I like you, not Jeno, _you_.”

Mark frowns, his cute blush only deepening. 

“I like you and I heard you telling Jeno you liked him so I got _jealous_ , which is stupid, but it happened. And I was _sure_ it was because you kept it from me, like, really sure. But I guess that wasn't it. God, and you're ridiculous, how in the—”

“You like _me_?”

“I know I was surprised too.” Donghyuck quips, lightening the mood a bit. It doesn't budge the heavy but fluttering feeling inside him though.

“So, all this time you—God, I had to pretend to like _Jeno_.” Mark cries out, covering his burning face with his hands.

“Hey! I found out you liked me, like, a few days ago. And I had the realization the day before. Stop judging me.” Trying to keep Mark from hiding, he pushes at his shoulder and almost makes him fall off the bed, Mark holding onto his arm for support. 

“Sorry.” He mutters. Mark looks up at him. “Not sorry.”

That tingly feeling running through his body is dizzying and only grows stronger, because Mark is shamelessly gazing at his lips (as he's been doing probably the past few months, years) and now, Donghyuck is no one to deprive Mark of that privilege.

“Can I kiss you?” Donghyuck blurts out, but with confidence in his voice. It falters towards the end when he, too, sneaks a peek at Mark's lips. “Like, properly.”

Mark can only nod eagerly, blushing furiously as Donghyuck kneels closer on the bed. They really are teenagers, so Donghyuck wishes for his laptop to stay where it is because it's expensive, a gift from his grandma, and their whole project is in there. Those thoughts are long gone now, though, as Mark's grip on his arm tightens the slightest when Donghyuck reaches out to cup his jaw, his weirdly shaped face structure.

Never in his life Donghyuck would've thought he could be capable of being soft with someone like Mark, facing the urge to actually _caress_ him. And now he's right there leaning down and joining their dry lips in the sweetest kiss he has ever had. There are no fireworks, no world-stopping or time-slowing experience. It all happens like it was supposed—and that's the feeling, that's the difference.

What Donghyuck feels is realization, two pieces of a puzzle finally fitting together, a weight that found a home on his shoulders that day, when he first overheard Mark talking to Jeno, lifting off them. He feels lighter, but Donghyuck refuses to let his inner poet out and call it a heavenly experience. It's just a kiss.

A kiss which he enjoys a bit too much, getting lost in the stillness and warmth of it, and how Mark leans back, wets his lips, and then kisses Donghyuck again. 

It all lasts probably five seconds overall, which is ridiculous, because he feels like his heart is about to burst into fire.

“So Mark Lee has a crush.” Donghyuck can't help but tease as they part. It's in his nature, even more now with the additional information that it makes Mark turn into a crimson mess.

“Actually, I don't.” Once Mark composes himself (from the kiss, from the comment, from Donghyuck per se), he replies wittily. 

“Mh, I see.” 

Donghyuck turns around and retrieves his phone from the bedside table, looking back at Mark as he pretends to call someone.

“Hi, Jeno? Yeah—just wanted to ask you—” In the blink of an eye his phone is nowhere to be seen, the sudden heaviness of Mark's body suffocating him. Donghyuck wonders if both his laptop and phone are still alive.

“Dude!” Mark exclaims, frowning.

Donghyuck bursts out laughing. “ _Dude_? You just kissed me. Is this how it's gonna be?”

“Shut up.” Mark mutters, shifting to lay comfortably beside him. Donghyuck watches his face light up as if he just got an idea, eyes glinting with mischief. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

This is the first time in a while that Donghyuck feels truly taken aback. The way his cheek redden don't help with Mark's pleased smile either. 

“Perhaps.” 

Mark giggles. A choked up sound that's too high compared to Mark's usual tone, accompanied with a slap to Donghyuck's shoulder (or any type of surface near him). And it's still _cute_. Like, annoyingly cute.

“Stop hitting me!” He complains, pushing Mark away. It seems like his bed is not meant for two considerably tall teenagers because Mark almost drops to the floor again. Luckily, Donghyuck is there to catch him, and like any Disney movie prince, discretely pull him closer. 

Mark wraps his arms around him. It just fits.

“Sorry, _boyfriend_.”

It'd been quite some time since Lee Donghyuck has last been in love. Mark Lee has always been the exception.


End file.
